


They Don't Have Winters Like This in L.A.

by kiyala



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 11:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5088605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tatsuya isn't used to the winters in Akita yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Don't Have Winters Like This in L.A.

**Author's Note:**

> For [**MuraHimu Week**](http://fuckyeahmurahimu.tumblr.com/post/131906699747/hello-everyone-welcome-to-the-murahimu-week-2015) \- Day 2!

Tatsuya isn't used to the winters in Akita yet. Atsushi can see it in the way he shivers as they walk to school, gloved hands deep in his coat pockets, face pressed into the thick scarf wrapped tightly around his neck; it's there in the way he quickly changes in the locker room, wearing a thin t-shirt under his sweatshirt just to have an extra layer. He's shivering when he changes back into his school uniform before classes begin and Atsushi watches silently, his own scarf wound securely around his neck as he slips his mittens on.

He thinks about it while he's bored in class. Tatsuya's told him all about living in America and spending his time in L.A. He's spoken about the sun and the beaches and now that Atsushi thinks about, he doesn't think that Tatsuya's spoken about the cold very much at all.

Asking Tatsuya about it outright would be too obvious, and Atsushi doesn't want that. He doesn't want Tatsuya knowing that this is something that's been on Atsushi's mind, for whatever reason. Maybe he's embarrassed about it, about being driven to distraction trying to imagine what kind of place Tatsuya used to live in, back before they even knew or cared about each other. 

He looks it up instead, sitting at one of the computers when his class is in the library, doing a quick search about what winter is like in California. He knows that it gets cold in America—he's seen pictures of the snowy weather there, after all—but he finds that California doesn't actually get much snow at all. Especially not in L.A. Atsushi leans back in his chair, humming under his breath. That explains a lot. 

Tatsuya is cold when they're at practice that afternoon too, and Atsushi stands beside him as they do their stretches. 

"Muro-chin, let's practice some passes." 

Tatsuya raises an eyebrow, always surprised when Atsushi is the one to initiate any kind of practice with the team. He nods, picking up a ball and heading over to one side of the court. Atsushi stands back, a further distance than he usually would if he were practicing with anyone else, and raises his hands, readying himself to catch Tatsuya's pass. 

There's enough strength in Tatsuya's pass to make the distance easily. Atsushi catches it, fingers tensing against the ball for a moment as he transfers it to his right hand, then throws it with enough force to go flying past Tatsuya.

"Oopsie," he mumbles, staying where he is. Tatsuya sighs at him, running after the ball and picking it up before he returns.

Atsushi does it another three times—in between a few normal passes—before Tatsuya, panting and covered in sweat, realises that something's up.

"What are you trying to do?" he asks, putting the ball on the floor so he can take his sweatshirt off so he's just wearing his t-shirt. 

"Nothing," Atsushi replies. "Come on, let's practice shooting now."

 

* * *

 

They stay later than the rest of the team, because Atsushi decides that he wants to practice three-pointers and while he's no Midorima Shintarou, he still wants to sink more than he misses.

Tatsuya hangs back, focusing on improving his dribbling technique, running from one end of the court to the other. His control is impeccable, in a way that speaks of countless hours of practice. Atsushi can't imagine putting that much dedication into anything, but the results of it show, and he supposes that in itself is an impressive thing. He thinks of Kuroko, whose hours and hours never really showed until he began to focus on passing, and is secretly glad that at least Tatsuya's not like that. He barely knew how to deal with Kuroko back when they were at Teiko. He can't imagine Tatsuya being like that too. 

"Atsushi," Tatsuya calls out, when he's on his fourth consecutive three-pointer. "We'd better head off soon. It's starting to snow outside."

"Okay," Atsushi replies, shooting the ball in his hands, then grumbling as it bounces off the ring. He picks it up, putting it into the ball trolley in the middle of the court. They put everything away before going to change and Atsushi digs out all of his cold weather wear. He ties his thick scarf around his neck and lets the long parts trail over his shoulders, then puts his coat on and puts his earmuffs and mittens on for good measure.

"You don't like the cold, do you?" Tatsuya laughs, even as he puts his own gloves on.

"Neither do you," Atsushi points out with a shrug. "The cold weather makes me want to sleep, and then it's annoying because I'm not allowed to."

"I suppose so," Tatsuya hums as they walk out of the school. "It's difficult getting out of bed when the sky's so grey, and… oh, look…"

He trails off, watching the snow fall around them. Atsushi watches him again, and this suddenly makes more sense too, knowing that Tatsuya probably never saw snow fall in L.A. That's why he always looks so delighted when they're walking through the snow together, and why he always gets distracted from their conversations. 

A bit of snow falls off a tree as they walk beneath it, landing on Tatsuya's face. He lets out a startled laugh, wiping his face, and Atsushi can see the way his eyelashes clump together, damp and shining in the weak light. Atsushi steps a little closer, until their sides are brushing against each other. Tatsuya smiles up at him, momentarily leaning into Atsushi's side.

"You're warm, Atsushi."

"Let's go to the convenience store," Atsushi decides. "I want snacks. We'll take them to your place."

Tatsuya never protests when Atsushi invites himself over. He simply smiles instead, nodding and following Atsushi as they turn down a street and walk to the nearest store. 

The staff know them both well by now, smiling at them. The store has their heating turned up and Atsushi is thankful for it. He can tell that Tatsuya is too. 

He grabs a handful of umaibo off the shelf, along with chips and chocolate. Tatsuya helps him carry it all to the counter, and Atsushi gives him an umaibo as thanks when they're leaving the store, already unwrapping his own. 

"You know what?" Tatsuya asks in between bites, as they walk to his apartment. "When it's cold and miserable like this, it's called _cuddle weather_. When you just want someone's warm arms wrapped around you."

"Is that what you want?" Atsushi asks around his umaibo. He bites into it, then purposefully bumps against Tatsuya's side. "Walk faster, then."

Tatsuya laughs quietly, not needing to be told twice before picking up his pace. His parents won't be home until late, so they have some time to themselves for now. At least the apartment is warm because of the building's heating. It's a nice change from the cold outside.

They take their boots off at the door and Atsushi takes his earmuffs and mittens off too, putting them on top his school bag against the wall. He takes his plastic bag of snacks to the lounge room, settling on the couch and patting the space beside him. Tatsuya sits, smiling as Atsushi's arms come around him. 

"How's this? Is it warm?"

"Not yet," Tatsuya chuckles, even though he burrows against Atsushi's side. "You're still cold from outside. But I'm sure we'll get there." 

"Eating might warm us up," Atsushi hums, eyeing the bag he set down on the coffee table, even as he wraps his arms around Tatsuya a little tighter. "Or…"

"Or?" Tatsuya prompts, with a smile that says he knows exactly where Atsushi's going with this.

"Or I could warm you up like this," Atsushi murmurs, leaning in to kiss Tatsuya. His lips are a little colder than usual, from the time they've spent outside, but his mouth is warm as always. They shift on the couch, until they're facing each other and have their hands cupping each other's faces. Tatsuya is still wearing his gloves and it's a strange sensation, the cool material slowly giving way to the warmth of Tatsuya's hands. 

"I like this way of staying warm," Tatsuya whispers as they pull apart, grinning as he leans in again. 

"Like you said," Atsushi replies, pulling Tatsuya into his lap. "It's cuddle weather."


End file.
